


Other's Vision of Your Domesticity

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Sam, how about you and little Dean come stay with me for awhile?”
Relationships: Jody Mills/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



His cell phone was ringing, Sam rushed over and grabbed it, answering it hopefully before DJ woke up.

“Hello” Sam whispered.

“Hey Sam, it's Jody.”

“Hey Jody.”

“Sam, you okay? You sound tired.” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“That's because I am.”

“What's wrong? Is little Dean sick?” Sam's heart constricted at the very thought.

“No, nothing like that, it's just been a long day.”

“Sam, why are you whispering?”

“DJ is asleep, I don't want to wake him” Sam said, as he looked over fondly at his son, Dean Jr, that he nicknamed DJ. It was almost a year since he had adopted him, the sole survivor of a group of victims that were being scarified to a pagan god. As soon as he had seen the name Dean embroidered on his little overalls Sam knew they were meant to be together.

“Can't you step into the next room?” asked Jody.

“I would, if there was another room.”

“Sam, where are you?”

“The Happy Times Motel, the only motel in Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Why? You're not on a case are you?”

“No, nothing like that” and then Sam went on to explain what a disaster of day he had.

“And, I swear Jody, I only had my back turned for a few minutes, and some how he got his hands on one of the cursed object boxes. I snatched it away before he could open it, and he screamed like I was taking away his favourite toy.”

“Well, that's taking the terrible twos to a whole new level.”

“I know, he took ten years off my life. I couldn't sleep thinking about how the bunker is crawling with magical items, and that's the reason were are at the motel.”

“Sam, weren't you talking about finding a new place last year?”

“I was, because of the memories, but it seemed easier to stay, now, I'm not so sure.”

“Sam, how about you and little Dean come stay with me for awhile?”

“Oh Jody, I don't know, you got a full house as it is.”

“Not so much anymore, I told you Claire and Kaia got their own place, and Patience splits her time between here and her dad's.”

“They're talking again?”

“It's early days yet, but he wants to be part of his daughter's life. So, it is pretty much just me and Alex. We could watch little Dean while you go house hunting, and I promise all the heavy ammunition is locked away.”

'Okay” Sam's not sure why he said it, it was too big of an imposition on Jody, but Sam was tired, tired of doing it alone. And that is how Sam moved into Jody's house and never left.


	2. Chapter 2

After three years of living together Sam and Jody's lives had settled into a pattern of domesticity. Sam rarely hunted now, just occasionally serving as back up for the girls. He worked part-time for the county as a victims services advocate. Sam built a few extra rooms on the back of Jody's house, sort of like an in-law suite, that was supposed to be for Sam and DJ, but once it was finished Alex and Patience claimed it, giving Sam and DJ their old rooms. Any free time Sam had, which wasn't much with an active preschooler, was spent trying to slowly digitize the Men of Letters library.

Time was marching on, DJ would be entering kindergarten this September, Sam was hoping to convince himself that was a good thing, but as the summer began he tired not to think about it too much. It was the Sioux Falls annual 4h of July picnic, Sam was sitting at a picnic table across from Patience and Alex. Claire and Kaia had taken DJ over to enjoy the bouncy castle. Jody had gotten up to get more hot dogs, she didn't get very far before she was waylaid by one of her neighbours, Mrs Johnson. Sam couldn't hear what they were saying, but Mrs Johnson kept throwing winsome smiles Sam's way.

“You know everybody thinks you and Jody are fucking” said Alex. Sam almost spit out the soda he'd been sipping, he nearly coked, trying to clear his throat.

“What?” Sam coughed out.

“Alex” Patience hissed.

“What? It's better he hears it from me than through the grapevine.”

“You meant she thinks...” said Sam nodding towards Mrs Johnson.

“Oh, not just her, everybody.”

“How could you know that?” asked Sam.

“Sam, I work in community nursing, I hear all the gossip.” Sam wasn't sure what to do with this information, he fidgeted with his hands, and bounced his leg.

“Alex, you made him uncomfortable” said Patience.

“I didn't mean to, I just thought he might want to know.”

“It's fine, everything's fine” Sam assured them.

“What's fine?” asked Jody, returning with a plate full of hot dogs.

“We were just wondering if it's time to go get DJ out of the the bouncy castle” said Patience, covering.

“Nah, give the little guy another fifteen minutes” Jody said, smiling at Sam. Sam looked down and grabbed a hot dog.

* * *

That evening Sam and Jody came home early, the girls stayed in town to watched the fireworks, but DJ was tuckered out from the big day. Sam settled DJ down for the night. Afterwards, Sam wandered into the kitchen, where Jody was putting the day's plates and utensils into dishwasher.

“Dean down for the night?” asked Jody.

“He didn't even wake up when I changed him into his pyjamas.”

"Awe, poor little guy was worn out. You know, I was thinking next week we could take him over to the elementary school and get him registered for kindergarten.”

“Um, we better hold off on that.”

“Why's that?”

“Jody, I think it's time me and DJ found a place of our own.”

“What?!” Jody stopped what she had been doing and focused solely on Sam “Why?”

“It's just time, that's all, we were never supposed to stay this long, and now would be a good time to change things, before DJ starts school.”

“Sam Winchester if you take that little boy back to Kansas I will be devastated.”

“Jody, no, you have my word, I'm never moving back into the bunker again.”

“Then why can't you stay right here?”

“I just can't.” Jody's look changed from upset to determined.

'Sam, tell me what's wrong. I can't find a solution if I don't know what the problem is.” He was hoping not to have to tell her, but she wasn't going to let this go.

“Do you known everyone in town thinks we are sleeping together?” A look of visible relief washed over Jody.

“Oh, is that all.'”

“Is that all? Did you know about this?”

“No, but I'm not surprised. Sam people around here are a little old fashioned, they see a man and a woman living together, and they put two and two together, even if it doesn't add up to four. They're just not used to unconventional relationships.”

“Our relationship is that unconventional?”

“Well, I would say so. We share a life together, and we're basically co-parenting your son, and yet we're not in a romantic relationship. Sam, I wouldn't worry about it, I haven't been living the typical American life for over fifteen years now.” It just stuck Sam that Jody was giving up on an awful lot.

“But, do you want it? The normal romantic relationship.” Jody hesitated.

“It doesn't matter, that's not what you signed up for, and if any other man in town isn't brave enough to come to me and ask what is going on then they are not worth my time.” Sam nodded in agreement, but then part of what Jody said played through his mind.

“Wait, what do mean, not what I signed up for? Jody are you... are you attracted to me?”

“Sam, I have eyes. You're a handsome guy, smart, kind, and even funny on occasion, so yes I am, but I know you don't look at me like that, and that's okay” she said, as she looked away, she closed the dishwasher and started wiping down the counter. Jody was right, he hadn't looked her like that, especially in the beginning, but there were times lately where he felt like he wanted to be closer to her. Sometimes, after they had put DJ down for the night, they would sit on the couch together to watch movies and he would find himself fighting the urge to put his arm around her, to pull her close, or to muzzle the back of her neck. Maybe that is why he had been so freaked out by what Alex said, it was like outsiders were seeing the situation more clearly than he was. Sam had been so afraid of overstepping, of losing what he had, that he had maybe been missing the opportunity that was right in front of him.

Sam went over to Jody and put his hands on her shoulders, she stilled, he turned her around. She looked at him searchingly, and Sam kissed her. Sam wasn't sure what he expected to feel when he kissed Jody, but he was blown away by how right it felt.

* * *

A short time later Alex and Patience got home, as they walked down the hallway they glanced into the kitchen to find Sam and Jody making out.

“See, I told you that would work” Alex whispered, Patience rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but only after I told you about my vision. Come on.” She pulled Alex away, giving Sam and Jody their privacy.


End file.
